


Bodyswap

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. <br/>“I don’t understand! This wasn’t supposed to happen!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyswap

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for Laurel/Michaela - bodyswap.

Michaela flipped through the spellbook in front of her, still in shock from the spell her and Laurel had been trying to figure out that had completely backfired. “I don’t understand! This wasn’t supposed to happen!!”

 

“I told you that you were saying it wrong! But you couldn’t listen to me, could you!” Laurel yelled out in annoyance and snatched the book away from her girlfriend.

 

It was a transformation spell, but somehow a word got said wrong and they had somehow switched bodies. On any other occasion this might have been hilarious to them, but on this particular occasion, they were about fifteen minutes late for their classes as they tried to reverse their mistake.

 

“Why don’t we just go ask Professor Keating?” Michalea asked. “We don’t know what we did.”

 

“I told you what happened, the words were said wrong,” Laurel replied, flipping another page. “Did I not say we shouldn’t be messing with spells we didn’t understand?” She threw down the book and sighed. “And we were going to be learning a new potion today too.”

 

“I’m sorry, Laurel,” Michaela said, standing up to place her hands on Laurel’s shoulders. “Next time, I’ll listen.” She tilted her head and looked at Laurel with a smile. “Huh, you know, we could have a bit of fun with this spell before we get it reversed.”

 

Laurel returned the smile and reached up taking Michaela’s hands in hers. “If I weren’t missing my potions class, then I would take you up on that. Come on, let’s get our bodies back.”


End file.
